Tell Me To Stop
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: Hermione is developing new Time Turners and asks Charlie to help test them. They find themselves lost in Chicago in the year 1927, the height of the American Jazz Age and glamour is all around.


**This is fic number two. I'm in a Charlie/Hermione phase.  
>I'm also going through a 1920's jazz-age America, so the two have (inevitably) clashed<strong>.  
><strong>There isn't much magic used in this one, I didn't think it was necessary<strong>. **This is also longer than I had planned it, but I kept going regardless!**

_**Tell me to stop.**_

"Charlie, tell me to stop" Was all Hermione could pant before Charlie Weasley had his wicked way with her.

It was five years since the war had ended and the wizarding community was still trying to get back on its feet. The Burrow was rebuilt, as was Hogwarts castle and most of the Ministry Of Magic. The dead were buried and remembered with dignity and the living were trying to get to grips with their new life.

Every single wizarding family had suffered some kind of loss; the Weasley's being no exception. Fred had perished during the Battle of Hogwarts, a death that none could not come to terms with. The silver lining to this situation is that the Weasley family had gained two honourary members; Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Harry, with no other family was taken under the wing of Molly Weasley at a young age. Moving him in with the rest of the family was the next logical step after the war was over. Hermione on the other hand, was a more complex case. It was common knowledge that she had modified the memories of her real parents, so to protect them from the imminent threat of Death Eaters. Despite being the Brightest Witch Of Her Age, Hermione's memory charms had not been enough to fool the Death Eaters who found them and promptly tortured and killed them. Hermione had found out after the Final Battle and buried the remains of her parents with decorum and a small ceremony. She moved into the Burrow while overseeing the sale of her parent's house with the intent of buying her own small flat with the money, but she realised she needed people around her, so stayed at the Burrow with her surrogate family.

Harry soon married Ginny and built a new extension on the Burrow's south side for them to live in relative comfort, with the added bonus of some privacy (although it wasn't much). Hermione's relationship with Ron was turbulent at times; they either hated the air the other breathed, or they needed each other more than a fish needs water. It was never going to last. A year after the war ended, they separated after Ron's cheating ways. He quickly worked his way through many of his school friends until he found his soul mate with Pavarti Patil. They lived in a small house near George's shop with their first child expected in six weeks time.

Hermione was an altogether unique case. She ended her relationship with Ron and was since married to her job at the Ministry ever since. She had had the occasional one night stand with faceless men and women to act as stress relief, but it was never anything more. Her work was her life. She worked as a developer of the new style Time Turners in an attempt to restore the stock at the Ministry that was destroyed seven years before by herself, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. With Harry and Ginny in their own part of the house and most of the other Weasley children with their own families, Hermione usually spent her time with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Charlie. She grew fond of sharing time with Charlie, hearing the stories that accompany every single burn and tattoo over his body, and in return he listened intently to stories of hunting Horcruxes, her work, her interests and anything she rambled on about.

Charlie had left the Romanian dragon reserve to help with the war efforts, and decided he liked being back at home so much that he stayed permanently. It categorically, had absolutely nothing at all to do with Hermione. Nothing much at least.

He was lying to himself. He was growing fond of her. The trust the two of them had built up over the five years she had lived with him was obvious. They shared secrets with each other that no one else knew: Charlie's tattoos, Hermione's fears, their feelings after the war, the sadness they felt. All of their cards were on the table.

It was late one night, and Was all Hermione could pant before Charlie Weasley had his wicked way with her.

Hermione couldn't sleep and so followed the familiar path to the kitchen for a drink. She filled a glass from the tap and moved into the living area to slump in the huge wingback chair and read for a while. There was someone standing in the doorway.

"Ice cream or chocolate brownie?" asked a husky, just-woken-up voice. Charlie's ravenous sweet tooth had got the better of him and he NEEDED sugar.

"Ice cream. Bring two spoons" Hermione replied, instantly knowing who the voice belonged to without having to look. Charlie playfully squeezed into the chair next to Hermione and passed a spoon to her.

"So what is it? Can't sleep or won't sleep?" Charlie asked. He didn't need to sugar-coat the situation. He knew there was something troubling her and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Bit of both, I suppose. Just thinking about work..." Hermione trailed off.

"Aaah, turning time got the better of you?" Charlie teased before licking ice cream from his spoon. Hermione responded by giving him a playful tap on the hand with her own cutlery.

"No, I just need to test the new model. I had to make a brand new one after Tanners got lost with the old one"

"Lost?" Charlie looked around to Hermione, shock written on his face.

"Yeah, was unfortunate, but it happened as the fool went alone. If he waited for Phillipe to get back, he would have been fine" Hermione paused, and then asked Charlie outright. "Will you help me with the new one? I need someone I can trust to-".

"Yes."

"What?" Hermione didn't think she heard his correctly.

"Yes. I'll help"

"You mean that?" Hermione was still unsure.

"Hermione, you're the Brightest Witch Of Her Age. And I'll trust you until the day I die. That's enough for me" Charlie replied, not quite believing he just said what he thought out loud. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. They finished the ice cream in comfortable silence and Hermione excused herself to bed.

"Are you ok to come to the Ministry tomorrow for testing?" Hermione asked, just as she left. She didn't wait for an answer as she knew he'd be there.

Hermione was bustling around her office at the Ministry getting the final preparations ready for the latest Time Turner test. She stuffed, Floo Power, Peruvian Instant Darkness Power, food, water, parchment, quills, ink, Essence of Dittany, relevant textbooks and anything they may need into the beaded bag she used while hunting Horcruxes. She was just ordering her books by their titles when Charlie arrived. He was wearing many layers of neat clothes as Hermione had warned him to expect anything during the test.

"Charlie!" she stopped ordering the books to give Charlie a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go? Is it wrong that I'm getting excited about this?" Charlie couldn't help but smile. Since leaving his work with the dragons he craved excitement and this kind of unexpected adventure was right up his street. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. His enthusiasm for her work made her swell with pride sometimes.

"Yep. I don't know what we're to expect if we do end up shifting time frames, so I've told Mr Gray what we're doing. He isn't impressed, but I'm the only one who knows the model" Hermione explained while hanging her beaded bag on her shoulder. She took out the model from a box on her desk and showed it to Charlie. Mr Gray was the head of the new Time Turner project. "It's a new style, all the old ones were pendants on a long chain but I've changed it to be smaller and more powerful". She opened the box to show a small double linked ring. It was gold in colour and had runes and symbols on that Charlie didn't recognise. "We just put it on our little fingers and the Leader spins the band around their finger, one turn is equal to one hour"

"Seems simple enough. How far are we going back?" Charlie asked, undisturbed by the subtle power the tiny ring held.

"One hour, that way it won't take too long for us to catch up with ourselves. If anything does happen, I want to apologise in advance" Hermione was sure everything was going to be ok, but Charlie accepted her sincere apology nonetheless.

They placed the ring on their smallest fingers and Hermione rotated her band once. The feeling on travelling back through time was nothing like Apparating. There was no familiar pop, but a lurch in their stomachs as though they had been dropped from a great height. The scenery of the familiar office ran like a painting caught in the rain and they appeared in an unfamiliar room. It was dusty, smoky and very dark. In the distance they could hear the gay laughter of people having a good time and the hum of music.

"Hermione?" Charlie was uncertain. Was this supposed to happen? Judging by the way Hermione was panicking and waving her wand in erratic patterns around the room, it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Shit. Shit shit shit" Hermione swore under her breath. She was using every spell she knew to work out their current location, but to no avail. In desperation she sent her patronus with a message to Mr Gray. His reply told her all she needed to know.

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, I have detected the frame shift from your trial, nothing has changed at our end, but it seems that you have both gone back further than you planned and changed your location. Our initial findings say you're in Chicago and the year is 1927. It appears there is not much you can do until we work out a way of bringing you back. Sit tight and hold on"

"Holy shit" Hermione was all in a panic. She was grabbing her hair and trying to work something out. She hated being helpless, she needed to work!

"Herm- Hermione!" Charlie said firmly and took hold of her wrists to stop her pulling her hair out. "Stop it. We'll be fine." His smile just melted her heart. Despite being miles away from home and years out of kilter with the rest of the world, he was happy. He was with his friend, and they had some exploring to do. "Come on, lets go downstairs and see where we've ended up"

He grabbed her by the hand and rushed her to the door. His excitement was like nothing she had ever seen. He was like a six foot child, wanting to explore everything at once. They made their way towards the sound of music and into a dusty jazz bar. There were men in sharp suits and trilby hats playing an upright piano on a stage while a sexy, sultry woman sang into a grill microphone.

"Oh Hermione" Charlie was dumbfounded. He had never even heard of the Jazz Age, something which he immediately regretted as he thought this was even better than dragons.

"Yes Charlie?" She was nearly as dumbfounded has he was. She recognised the music immediately with her father being a fan of Jazz Age America. She had always said that if she were to live in any era, this would be it.

"I need a drink, what are you having?" Charlie stated. He walked over to the bar with Hermione in tow.

"Evenin' Sir, what's your poison?" the bartender asked Charlie. He was a slim, tall man wearing a bow-tie. He was cleaning glasses with a rag while speaking. He noticed Hermione sanding slightly behind Charlie. "And you, Miss? What can I get you?"

"Honey rum for the lady and a whiskey for me" Charlie replied with a smile.

"Where's that accent from? England?" The bartender asked while pouring drinks straight from a bottle.

"Yeah, we only just arrived and we're a bit lost" Charlie made casual conversation. In his younger days he had to casually lie to his mother so she didn't get suspicious about what he was doing. She thought he was playing Quidditch, but he was actually meeting women for ravenous nights of debauchery.

"Welcome to Chicago. These are on me"

"Thanks mate" Charlie said with his gleaming smile. He picked up Hermione's drink and led her to a table near the back of the room. They sat in silence, eating the atmosphere and listening to the music. After nearly two hours, the songs had finished and people were bustling out. Charlie stood to help Hermione back into her coat as the bar tender they first spoke to collected their glasses.

"You liking Chicago so far?" he asked

"If the view stays that good, I'll be here for a long time" Charlie joked, referring to the dancers who were on stage just moments before. "Hey, do you know anywhere we can stay for a little while? We haven't got anywhere planned"

"I have a room upstairs if you're stuck, only if you don't mind working a few shifts. Joey was in there last week, but he's moved uptown"

"That would be great, thank you, Sir" Hermione jumped into the conversation.

"Please, call me Billy, but not Bill" the bartender held his hand out for Hermione to shake.

"Hermione. And this is my... friend, Charlie" Hermione faltered over her words, but Billy smiled and showed them up to their room. It was just down the hall from the room they had arrived in. He left them to get comfortable in their new temporary home.

"Home sweet home, I guess" Charlie muttered while walking to the window. He looked at the skyline of the strange city. He was familiar with modern London, but this was something totally different. There were factories pumping smog into the sky, the streets were still alive with the sound of jazz music.

The next day, Hermione work early, still not used to the sounds and smells of the bar she was living over. She sent a message to Mr Gray informing him of their situation and his reply was similar to the one the previous day; sit tight and wait for us to sort something out. She sat in front of a grim-covered mirror and tired to make herself look more presentable. Charlie woke to find Hermione with finger-waved hair and wearing a knee length black dress with her flat black ballet pumps she arrived in.

"Check you out. You look like one of the dancers from last night" Charlie croaked, his voice groggy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the sofa he'd slept on.

"That's the idea" Hermione replied without looking away from her mirror. "I've transfigured some of your clothes so you fit in with Billy and the other bar workers" Hermione nodded her head to a shirt, trousers and braces that hung from the curtain rail. As if on cue, Billy knocked and entered the room.

"Mornin' guys and girls. How was your night?" he asked cheerily. He had brought up breakfast for them both and placed a tray on the bed. "You ready to start working behind the bar, Charlie? Need to fill up before we open. And Hermione, can you help the girls get ready for tonight?" Billy turned and looked at her at the dresser. "On second thoughts, if you look like that, you can get on stage with them"

"What? I couldn't, Billy, I'm nowhere near as good as those girls!" Hermione was genuinely scared of having to get up on stage but the smiles on the men's faces told her he wasn't serious.

"It's ok Hermione, I can have you working in the dressing room. It's pretty easy really, cover them in make up and make sure they have their dresses on. Charlie, shall we get started?" Billy turned to the door and led Charlie to the bar.

It was the first night that Charlie and Hermione had to work, and been in the dressing room really was as easy as Billy had said. She used spitblock and coal on the dancing girls eyes and dark red grease paint on their lips, she held out dresses for them to step into and ushered them to the stage. As they were out for most of the night, they rarely needed her after the opening number. She then went and sat at the end of the bar, ready to keep Charlie company while he worked.

Charlie got to grips with the bar work quickly. Most were businessmen who ordered whiskey to drown the sorrows of a long day at work. His accent and long red hair drew many eager women to him, and he happily complied with their flirty ways. They slipped him room keys with the money they used to pay for drinks, with the offer of 'the best night of his life'. Billy watched from a distance, claiming that Charlie was a natural barkeep and that he should stay for as long as he liked. He was also pleased with Hermione's work in the dressing room, and agreed to keep her working too. The three of them gathered at the end of the bar, whiskey in hand, talking about the night.

"Charlie, I'm real pleased with the work you've done tonight" Billy complimented and held his glass to toast Charlie's work. They chinked their glasses and took a sip. "And you, Doll. Those girls look amazing up there. I honestly didn't think you could do it"

"I've faced worse in the past" Hermione mused, referring to the war that was still yet to happen. Charlie understood, and to lift spirits, toasted his glass.

"To Hermione, who's a demon in the dressing room" Charlie grinned and Billy let out a hearty laugh. They paused to applaud the singer who had just finished.

"Hey, Charlie, why don't you get up and sing?" Hermione was becoming more loose-lipped thanks to her favourite honey rum.

"Because, Doll, I don't sing." Charlie said, silently chastising her for mentioning anything.

"You sing in the shower..." The rum was defiantly going to her head. Hermione was then called back to the dressing room by one of the dancers.

"I've gotta ask. Are you two, you know, doin' it?" Billy could not know any longer.

"We live together, but no, we're not" Charlie explained. "She used to date my youngest brother, but she broke that off a few years ago after he was found in the sack with another woman. The stupid bastard lost the best thing that ever happened him, now he's shacked up with some tart he knows from school"

"Silly bastard, who'd give her up?" Billy trailed off while watching Hermione move through the bar to the dressing rooms. "Ready to close –"

Billy was interrupted by a loud smack as a punch flew across the room. Charlie's dragon-honed reflexes meant he vaulted the bar and was pulling the two men apart as though he was ripping paper within seconds.

"Hey- HEY! I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but don't take it out on the furniture" Charlie growled while grabbing the collars of both men in each hand. He quickly turned them around and headed to the door. Billy caught up with him and grabbed the one who was receiving the punch to allow Charlie to get a better grip on the attacker. Charlie kicked the door open and threw the man into the gutter with a threat that he shouldn't come back. The commotion had caused Hermione and most of the dancers to come running into the bar, and they just caught a glance of Charlie man handling a customer through the door.

"Jeez Hermione, you're a lucky girl to have him every night" One of the dancers said. Before Hermione could structure a reply, they had all left for the night and she stood alone in the doorway. Billy was back to usher the rest of the drunken customers out, wishing them a good night. The man who had been punched was getting cleaned up by Charlie at the bar.

"He got you good, pal" Charlie commented on the large bruise on the man's jaw. "Here, hold this to it and you'll be ok" he said while handing the injured man a cloth with ice in it and a glass of whiskey to numb the pain. He downed it in one, thanked Charlie and left for his home.

"Charlie, I'm getting jealous of you my friend" Billy joked and handed him a drink. They sat in the now empty bar and saw Hermione coming across the room, retrieving a stray glass from a table on the way. "She's a keeper, Charlie. You'd be as stupid as your brother to let her get away"

"I know, Billy, I know" Charlie sighed and took a swig from his glass. He had decided to try the honey rum that Hermione liked. It satisfied his sweet tooth just nicely and decided this was now his drink of choice.

Nearly two months had passed since their misfortune with the new Time Turner. Every morning Hermione sent a message to Mr Gray about their progress, but the reply was all the same. Eventually, she became short in her messages and demanded to see their workings out. The patronus brought as much information as it could, but it wasn't enough. Hermione's frustration was building. She loved Chicago, but she needed to go back. Charlie was also growing used to the bar work, he and Billy worked well together and so pouring whiskey seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Living in the same room as her, Charlie had come to notice the signs. She didn't like being here. He slept on the sofa every night while she tossed and turned in the bed.

"Doll, talk to me" Billy's pet name for her had stuck. She turned to Charlie. There was no way she was getting out of this, so she poured her feelings out to him.

"Charlie, I need to get back. I can't stay here anymore... I'm so choked in this bar" Hermione was exasperated. She needed to get this off her chest. "I like the work, and Billy, and staying with you and everything but I can't live here. I need to get back to work. The Ministry is where I can truly be myself and bury my head and get on with life." Hermione grabbed her hair the way she did when they arrived. "I just... Charlie I can't stand it!" And that was it. Hermione's tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She sat back down at her dresser and rested her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Charlie, having had to comfort younger siblings all his life, sprung up from his place on the sofa and wrapped his strong arms around her. She turned to cling to his open shirt and put her face into his chest. He could feel the tears streaming down her face and fall onto his burnt chest. He stayed with her until her tears stopped. Nothing needed to be said; he just stroked her hair and let her built up stress wash away.

"Charlie... I'm- I'm so sorry" Hermione whimpered, brushing away the last of her tears. Charlie turned her face to his and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Doll- Hermione. Don't be sorry" Charlie was as sincere as he could. "We'll be ok. Gray will figure something out" They were interrupted by Billy knocking on the door, his habit for every morning. They quickly jumped apart and Hermione wiped her eyes one last time.

"Hey no- Sorry, was I interrupting?" Billy stopped short at the sight of an upset Hermione.

"N... No, Billy. It's ok" Hermione put her brave face on and went to the dressing rooms early.

"She's just missing her family, a bit homesick, you know?" Charlie answered the question before Billy could ask it.

"Take her out, Charlie. Take the girl someplace nice and get her mind off things. Hey, you might even get her in the sack if you play your cards right" Billy joked.

"With what money? We're living here for free while we work, aren't we?" Charlie reminded him. In reply Billy took a stack of bills out of his waist coat pocket and put them in the Weasley's hand. "No, Billy, I can't. You've done enough for us already. I'll feel like I'm taking liberties if I take that" Charlie tried to refuse, but Billy wasn't having any of it.

"Take the money, hell I don't need it. With you around, all the girls from this end of town are filling my bar wanting a piece of your ass. The men are throwing drinks at them in hope of getting in the sack with one of 'em. Go and get Doll from the dressing rooms and buy her something nice. Wine her and dine her, brother. You both deserve a bit of stress relief" Charlie tired to refuse again, but Billy pushed him towards the bar and made him go to Hermione.

Charlie didn't go to Hermione; he went straight out of the bar and to the nearest dress makers. He was going to surprise her with a new dress and then take her to a hideously expensive restaurant for dinner. He returned half an hour before the bar opened for that night. Billy, noticing the large flat box in his arms said nothing but "She's backstage". He thanked him and went to look for her. She found her kneeling on the floor, adjusting the length of a dress for a new dancer.

"Oh Charlie, it's beautiful" Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she opened the box and pulled out the blood red dress from within. The colour choice was the most difficult, but Charlie decided on dark red when he remembered seeing Hermione at the Burrow wearing an old Gryffindor house jumper. The dress itself had a shower of burgundy and gold beads and bugles that erupted from the high V neckline and followed the wrap-around style to the floor, and also to the ends of the capped sleeves.

"Come for dinner with me, Hermione" he asked, kneeling to the floor to sit with her. Her eyes never left the dress she was holding at arm's length.

"Charlie, you didn't have to do this. How did you ever get the money for it?" Hermione didn't turn him down. She was still in shock at the beautiful dress.

"That wasn't a 'no'" Charlie couldn't help but grin. Seeing Hermione happy was reward enough, but if he could take a beautiful woman to dinner, by God he would.

Working in the dressing rooms had given Hermione knowledge enough to make sure she could do her makeup and hair in such a way to match the elegance of the dress. She smoked her eyes with gray and brown eye powers and used a small amount of red on her lips. Her hair was piled on top of her head with waves framing her face. The dress was very high necked at the front, but the back plunged low to show off her pale skin. She had scars from the Final Battle, but she had never been afraid for people to see them. They acted as a reminder of those who were hurt and killed. She borrowed a necklace from the dressing rooms and hung the pendent down her spine to add the final touch to her ensemble. Charlie, who had decided to get ready in Billy's room, was ready in a black tux with bow tie. He had yet to tie is so it lay lazily around his neck and his sleeves were still rolled up. He was just closing the buttons of a maroon waist coat when Billy walked in

"Shiiiiiit Charlie" Billy was surprised at the transformation. He had seen Charlie in his Muggle clothes that he had worn when he arrived, or the shirt and trousers that Hermione had transfigured for him. "Well, if they don't let you in, you can always tell them you're a waiter or something" Billy joked.

"Shut your face, Billy" Charlie was actually nervous about this. He was only taking Hermione out to dinner. The transformation of Charlie was something of a marvel. His long red hair that usually hung loose around his shoulders had been drawn back and tied at the nape of his neck with a length of black ribbon. He had shaved his beloved stubble and squeezed himself into a white shirt and black tuxedo. With muscle and definition in all the right places, he turned and asked Billy for help with the bow tie.

"Seriously though, if Doll doesn't notice you dressed like this I'll eat my own shoes" Billy said. He was serious now, concentrating carefully on the bow tie. "I think she's ready too, I haven't heard her swearing at her hair for about fifteen minutes"

"Now or never, right?" Charlie smoothed his dinner jacket and took a deep breath and left to find Hermione.

There was a gentle tap on the door of their room. Charlie entered before Hermione could say anything. She looked even better than Charlie ever imagined.

"You look beautiful, Hermione" He breathed. He knew she was pretty, but wearing that dress had taken her beauty to a whole new stratosphere of elegance. He held his arm out to her and she accepted without question. They walked together to the bar to say goodbye to Billy, who smiled proudly at his friends. They left the club and got a cab to a nearby restaurant.

The restaurant was much like Billy's club. Dark and smoky, but this restaurant was much more exquisite. It was a place where you dress for dinner in your finest dresses and tuxedos. The walls were adorned with fine art and the wine was served in crystal flutes. They sat at a candle lit table near a stage with a grand piano that was being expertly played. It was a soft, slow tune to match the pace at which the room was moving.

The meal passed. They talked, laughed, and revelled in each others company. There was no awkward silence to contend with as they got to know each other all over again. Their time in Chicago had changed both of them. Hermione was no longer possessive over her work. She had accepted over the past couple of days that Gray wasn't succeeding with his rescue mission, so she became free and happy. She still wanted to return home, but she threw herself fully into working as a dresser. She cracked jokes and bantered with the dancers in the club, making their outfits more and more elaborate to match the ever expanding show. Charlie also upped his game with working in the bar. The work with Billy was enjoyable and he pushed himself to be the best bartender there. He flirted mercilessly with the women and joked with the men. He was loved by every customer who entered the bar. Charlie and Hermione left the restaurant just after midnight and walked the short distance back to the club.

"Aaah finally" Charlie sighed while ripping the top button off his shirt while trying to undo his bow tie. His haste was laughed at by Hermione who noticed very early on in the evening that Charlie was pawing at his collar, trying to get rid of the foreign item of clothing. He settled with it hanging around his collar in a similar way it was before when he was still dressing for the meal. He also took his dinner jacket off and draped it over Hermione's shoulders, shielding her from the cold. She looked up appreciatively and smiled. Charlie's arm wound its way around Hermione's shoulder and he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. She stopped walking and turned to face the taller man.

"Thank you, Charlie." She put all of her emotion and feelings for Charlie into what she said.

"Thank you, Hermione. Getting stuck in 1927 with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. It's brought me to you." Charlie answered. He leaned down to kiss Hermione. She melted into his touch as his arms fully enveloped her. He picked her up and swung her in a circle, not once breaking the contact between them both. She smiled as she kissed him and he placed her back onto the ground.

"Let's go back" Hermione whispered as she broke the kiss, cursing her need to breathe. Charlie bit his bottom lip and grabbed her hand and started running. They ran and laughed all the way back to the club. They were completely free of worry or stress and it felt wonderful and refreshing. They entered through the front door and ran towards the dressing rooms where they found the staircase to go to their room. Billy spied them from the bar, but didn't ruin their moment of unquestionable love and lust.

Charlie led Hermione up the stairs, stopping to steal kisses from her lips on the landing. Hermione found a wand, whether it was hers or Charlie's she wasn't sure, and used it to unlock their door. She dropped it to the floor, along with the dinner jacket that was still on her shoulders. The chaste and loving kisses that were shared became deeper and more lustful. Hermione's hands were ripping buttons off Charlie's shirt; she was desperately yearning to touch as much flesh as she possibly could. Charlie stepped closer to Hermione, causing her to be pinned between his hard-as-stone body and the wall next to the door. He started to grind his hips into hers as his lips moved from her mouth to hotly lick at her neck.

"Char- Charlie" Hermione hissed into his hair.

"I need you Doll" Charlie whispered in her ear as he licked the outer shell to make her shiver. He reached for the tiny zip on the side of the red dress and pulled it down. The dress fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet with the chink of the beads sewed onto it. He gathered Hermione up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her in just a pair of dark red lace knickers. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over her, capturing her lips in yet another searing kiss. His hands started to roam her body as she pushed his shirt and braces off his shoulders and down his back. He leaned back on his heels and pulled the zip on his trousers down. Hermione's hand was in Charlie's underwear before his could shuffle the material down his legs. Her hand was stroking his hard shaft which caused his breathing to become more and more shallow and breathy. She used her free hand to push him over onto his back so she could pull the trousers to the floor, all the while not freeing his hardening cock.

"Shit Doll that feels fucking good" Charlie was grabbing the sheets next to his hips and Hermione kissed and licked her way back up to the place Charlie wanted her to touch the most. Hermione ran her thumb over the leaking tip of Charlie's hard shaft, spreading the bead of precome over the head. She took her own thumb into her mouth and tasted the salty substance. The look of ecstasy on Hermione's face caused a feral growl to escape Charlie's lips. With a coy smile, Hermione tentatively took the head of Charlie's shaft into her mouth, using her tongue she swirled come and saliva around his hot flesh. The sensation of Hermione's mouth, something that he had wanted for months, on his body was nearly enough to cause him to shoot lines of come into her mouth straight away. She bobbed her head up and down his length and his lifted his hips to increase the thrust.

"Come inside me" Hermione said in her best husky voice. That was the trigger that Charlie was waiting for. She wanted him. He didn't need any more encouragement so reversed their positions by wrapping his strong, dragon burned arms around her and pulling her underneath his body. His hand reached down to push her thighs apart and stroke the wet core between them. The feel of his hands was bone shaking, causing a huge shiver to erupt from Hermione.

"Fuck me, Charlie. I want you to take me" Hermione hissed in his ear. Charlie couldn't take the strain anymore, his removed his hands from her wet centre and lined his cock up with her and thrust into her deeply. Nails scratched down his shoulders and onto his back and a scream fought its way from Hermione's mouth. Not waiting for her body to become familiar with his, he thrust into her fast and hard while savouring every hiss and whimper. Charlie knew he was never going to last and the tightening of her walls around him caused him to hitch his breath and released his hot seed into her, all the while panting her name. He thrust through his own orgasm to bring Hermione to the edge of hers. He brought his hand between them both and circled her swollen clitoris to bring her to the most shuddering orgasm she had ever felt. She writhed and squirmed beneath Charlie's hand, riding the full wave of bliss she felt. She collapsed onto the bed, panting and pressing her sweat covered body towards Charlie's. Once her breathing was steadier, she turned her head to Charlie.

"I've wanted that for so long" Hermione was cautious with her words, not wanting to sound needy. Charlie pulled her close and agreed "Me too". They fell into a calm sleep moments later, still holding onto each other's bodies. It seemed like seconds before Hermione woke to the sound of her wand calling her. For emergency contact, she had charmed it to alarm her and pass on a message from the person trying to get hold of her. It was Gray.

"Hermione and Charlie. Get back to the place you arrived. We've opened the time frame to bring you back. You will arrive in the correct time frame, but the location is not fixed. It will be familiar to both of you travelling. You have one minute"

Hermione's face went white. Charlie was the heaviest sleeper she knew so instead of waking him, she grabbed their belongings, rushed a note to Billy thanking him for everything and Apperated back to the room down the hall.

"What the fuck just happened?" Charlie was crumpled on the floor, still naked from the previous night.

"We're going back, Charlie. Gray's opened up the frames for us to go back, we just had to get here as soon as possible so I Apperated us while you were still asleep" Hermione hoped she had everything they had brought with her. She sat with Charlie on the floor of the room, one hand in his and the other on the bundle of clothing and her new dress. All too soon, the room melted around them and they felt the unfamiliar sinking sensation in the pit of their stomachs. The room around them came into focus and they recognised it as the bathroom of the Burrow. It was exactly as how they had left it. Hermione pulled Charlie into a rib-cracking hug and silently wept.

"We're back, Charlie. We made it" She smiled through tears of unrestrained joy. Charlie squeezed her back just as hard.

"Is anyone else home?" Charlie wondered. Would they have felt them come back? Hermione reached for her wand and muttered homenum revelio. Nothing happened.

"We're alone" Hermione trailed off. They were sat on the bathroom floor among a pile of clothes and a now vintage dress. She looked into Charlie's eyes and kissed him, all the while running her hands over his tattoos. "Charlie, tell me to stop" Was all Hermione could pant before Charlie Weasley had his wicked way with her.

_Fin._


End file.
